The Blooming Flower Case File -Rat-
}} "The Lunar New Year is an important festival of the ALICE China Branch. Avatars from all over gather in the Peach Garden near the Treasury to receive peach blossoms for decoration. Yet at this important period, the peaches in the Peach Garden aren't blooming?! The administrator of the Peach Garden, 'Peach Blossom', is also nowhere to be found... Let's look into the cause of this anomaly with the guard of the Peach Garden, 'Fire Mouse'!" -Quest Info for the Chinese New Years 2020 event (unofficially translated from TW) The Blooming Flower Case File -Rat- is a Legend quest released for the Chinese New Years 2020 event released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of Reception from the Butler of Sanyin Pavilion, the adapter, as well as Zhuang Zi, Hui Shi, and Ban Chao, were at Shopping Street gathering materials to help upgrade Sima Qian's Shi Ji. Hui Shi asks what in the world they had gotten themselves into, while Zhuang Zi remarks that he looked like he was having fun. Hui Shi just responds that the tea was incredible. Ban Zhao thanks Zhuang Zi for helping her get an engine, and says that she definitely needed it if they were going to go back in time to rescue Sima Qian and Lu Ban. Zhuang Zi says they got what they came for and had some fun along the way, so it was a good thing they did, and Hui Shi just says he can't argue with that. From a distance, Li Bai calls out to the adapter, remarking that he hasn't seen them in a long time. Hui Shi asks if they're trouble, but Li Bai points out he's standing right there. Du Fu, from behind Li Bai, asks who the people with the adapter are. The adapter introduces the two groups with each other, and Hui Shi realizes he's talking with members of the Poetry Society. Ban Zhao mentions that she remembers Mo Zi talking about how the adapter had helped the Poetry Society before. The adapter asks about Li Bai and Du Fu's outfits, and Li Bai asks if the adapter has never heard of the Lunar New Year Festival before. Zhuang Zi asks if that is the one where people feast and throw around bombs, although Hui Shi is quick to correct him that it is fireworks being used, not bombs. Zhuang Zi just comments that regardless, life goes on year after year. Li Bai comments that the adapter has made some interesting friends. Du Fu reminds Li Bai that they are there to buy snacks for the upcoming poetry gathering. Li Bai then mentions that Su Shi and Ouyang Xiu are currently dealing with cleaning things up, while Li He is just messing around. Li Bai notes that Hui Shi had still been at the Ink Army's headquarters, and asked if he was preparing celebrations. Hui Shi just says they just managed to leave Shopping Street. Li Bai remarks that it sounds like a good time, and bids them farewell before heading off. Before they do so, however, Du Fu says she has something she needs to notify the adapter of. She says that there are still scattered pieces of literature, Tomes of Calamity, that didn't return to Shu E that still remain in the China Branch. She explains that they were corrupted by Shu E and turned into uncontrollable entities. While they won't cause too much trouble, they are still quite annoying; once the celebrations are over, the Poetry Society plans on getting rid of them. They wish the adapter a happy Lunar New Year, and leave. Zhuang Zi asks who "Shu E" is, and the adapter explains to them. Hui Shi says he wasn't aware that those things were a result of what QIN and the Four Perils had done, and Zhuang Zi says he'd like to see some of those monsters in person one day. Hui Shi just tells him it's probably not a good idea, and says they have been so busy recently they almost forgot that it was time for Lunar New Years. Zhuang Zi says normally they would decorate their homes with flowers, and Hui Shi asks if he means peach blossoms. Ban Zhao says that Ban Gu used to ask Ban Chao to bring back some peach blossoms. Zhuang Zi says that he remembers that she got the flowers from the Peach Blossom Garden near the Bit Treasury, while Hui Shi points out that the garden belongs to the Sages of Jusice. Zhuang Zi asks why that would be a problem, especially since he isn't the one on their wanted list. Hui Shi admits that since Zhuang Zi was always around the adapter, he assumed that Zhuang Zi was on the Sages of Justice's wanted list. He says that regardless, the adapter should escort Ban Zhao back to the Ink Army headquarters. Ban Zhao just says she can return alone, but Hui Shi says that since they were hired as her personal security they can't just let her go alone. And if the adapter goes anywhere near the Sages of Justice, problems will arise. He then says that Zhuang Zi and the adapter have a knack for attracting trouble, so if they both go it could go badly. Ban Zhao acknowledges his points, and says she will leave with the adapter. Hui Shi tells Zhuang Zi they should start preparing for the Lunar New Year, but soon finds out that Zhuang Zi had already started to run off. Zhuang Zi mentions that he found a bamboo rat, and Hui Shi struggles to catch up. Ban Zhao and the adapter then head back. Meanwhile, in the bushes somewhere, a Tome of Calamity comes across a G Piece, and begins the process to fuse with it - however, it detects an anomaly, and a dark mist starts to surround it. Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the Eight Immortals, Lü Dongbin tells Zhongli Quan to stop messing around and to start helping with the cleaning. Zhongli Quan just says that Lunar New Year is supposed to be a time to have fun. Zhang Guolao walks into the room and mentions he finally found his binder on viruses that he was looking for. Zhongli Quan says that he had used it as a coaster the other day and simply forgot about it. Angry, Lü Dongbin says she's had enough of his problems, and tells Li Tieguai to get Zhongli Quan out of the room. Li Tieguai apologizes to Zhongli Quan, saying he has no choice. Zhongli Quan asks him to stop and let him save his game, but Li Tieguai drags him out of the room. Han Xiangzi says they can finally clean in peace, and asks Zhang Guolao where they should begin. Zhang Guolao just looks at his binder in dismay as some food residue was leftover from when Zhongli Quan used it, but Han Xiangzi just tells him not to worry and that He Xiangu can clean it. Zhang Guolao then looks around Zhongli Quan's room and comments that its a real mess. Meanwhile, Li Tieguai notices that Zhongli Quan is still playing his game, just on his phone this time. Zhongli Quan responds that he enabled remote play on his phone just in case. Suddenly a voice shouts "That's it!" and a chain appears and takes Zhongli Quan's phone away, much to his dismay. Cao Guojiu tells him that he was ordered to help out with cleaning, and then says they will go check to make sure the safety facilities in her theme park are ready. Zhongli Quan tells her that she can just get He Xiangu and Lan Caihe to do it instead, but she responds that Lü Dongbin needed them gather peach blossoms instead. Zhongli Quan asks why Lü Dongbin is being so cruel to him, and Li Tieguai just tells him to accept his fate already. Meanwhile, Hui Shi and Zhuang Zi approach the garden. Hui Shi asks where it is supposed to be, since they are almost at the Bit Treasury. Zhuang Zi says that, according to the map given to him by Huainanzi, they should be at the garden. Hui Shi takes a look at the map, and asks if they will be OK. Zhuang Zi says they will, so long as they follow the map. Hui Shi notices an area labelled "Explosive", and asks what that is supposed to mean. Zhuang Zi responds that the Immortals had put down mines in the area. Hui Shi starts to panic and says it is really dangerous, but Zhuang Zi assures him it will be fine and to stay close to him. Hui Shi just sighs and says that he should have known that nothing would be easy with Zhuang Zi. Suddenly a voice asks who is there, and Fire Mouse appears. He asks them if they are Nian Beasts or Tomes of Calamity. Hui Shi is surprised, and asks where he came from. Zhuang Zi remarks that he came out of nowhere, and wonders if they are in "Mousyland". Hui Shi tells Fire Mouse that they mean no harm, and are not Nian Beasts. Fire Mouse acknowledges this, and Hui Shi introduces themselves. Fire Mouse apologizes for not recognizing "Professor" Zhuang Zi. Hui Shi asks if he knows him, but Zhuang Zi says he has never been to "Mousyland", which just confuses Hui Shi. Fire Mouse introduces himself as a guardian of the Peach Blossom Garden as entrusted by West Queen. He says that he heard about Zhuang Zi being able to take on the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce all by himself. Zhuang Zi thanks him for the praise, and asks if Fire Mouse had gotten hurt. Fire Mouse says he was hurt fighting the Tomes of Calamity. Hui Shi asks if that was the monsters the Poetry Society mentioned previously. Zhuang Zi offers to help with Fire Mouse's wounds, and use tears off part of his sleeve to use as a bandage. Fire Mouse thanks him, and asks if he could possibly help with the situation. Hui Shi asks what had happened, and Fire Mouse points out that the barren area they are in is supposed to be the garden. However, the flowers refuse to bloom this year. Hui Shi asks why, and Fire Mouse states that he doesn't know; he tried to find the manager of the garden, but they were nowhere to be found. In addition, the Bit Treasury had just been attacked by Nian Beasts. Fire Mouse asks Zhuang Zi to help him find the manager, and Zhuang Zi agrees, although he asks to not be called "Professor". Zhuang Zi then talls Fire Mouse to watch out, and defends him from a sudden attack. Hui Shi notices they were attacked by gold ingots, and asks who would attack them with it. Mecha Nian Beast suddenly appears, and continues to attack them with gold. Fire Mouse mentions that was the one from the Bit Treasury. He Xiangu and Lan Caihe soon show up on the scene as well, and mention that the area is getting a bit crowded. He Xiangu tells Lan Caihe to contact the Bit Treasury and tell them that they found their target, and start fighting against Mecha Nian Beast. First they have to defeat some faulty guard AI while fighting against Mecha Nian Beast, and confront her directly. After fighting for a bit, Mecha Nian Beast sustains too much damage and shuts down. Lan Caihe says that Mecha Nian Beast isn't that powerful, but was still tough to fight, before poking the body. He Xiangu tells them to stop playing around, and says she will report that Mecha Nian Beast has been dealt with. She then tells everyone to be careful, as there could be more Nian Beasts around. Hui Shi mentions that he remembers the adapter saying that Mecha Nian Beast was designed by Lu Ban. He Xiangu asks if they know her, and says that the Sages of Justice have been looking for her. However, she says they haven't found her ever since the incident in the Bit Treasury (during New Year Weapons Battle Jam!). She asks if they have any idea where she is. Zhuang Zi just states that she won't be showing up for a while, which makes He Xiangu ask where she is. Hui Shi quickly says they have no idea, and that they only saw her once before she quickly ran away; he somewhat discreetly steps on Zhuang Zi's toes to remind him to not say too much, lest the Sages of Justice attack the Ink Army's headquarters. Zhuang Zi suddenly calls out to Lan Caihe to watch out, and Mecha Nian Beast gets up again and starts attacking with gold, surprising the group. He Xiangu says that she shouldn't even be able to get back up after the damage she has sustained, while Mecha Nian Beast shouts that she is invincible and will destroy them all. Lan Caihe frantically tries to reload their weapon, and Mecha Nian Beast targets them. Out of nowhere, a voice proclaims that they are "The Way of the Gods", while firing a gun at Mecha Nian Beast. Mecha Nian Beast quickly retreats after being hit, while some bronze coins are left on the ground. Mecha Nian Beast asks who the hell they are. A mysterious girl appears as a shadow on top of a nearby tree, and says that she doesn't deserve to know her name. Mecha Nian Beast curses, and swears she will kill the girl. She hesitates for a moment, and then says that it is her lucky day, but she has memorized her face now before running away. Lan Caihe asks what just happened, while He Xiangu thanks the mysterious girl and asks for her name. The girl just laughs, and says if there is a place with a dragon underground, she will be there. She then says that they can call her the "Disciple of Riches", much to He Xiangu and Lan Caihe's confusion. "Disciple of Riches" tells them they should watch out for the underground dragon, and then leaps from the tree. However, she messes up the landing and hurts herself. He Xiangu asks if she is OK, and "Disciple of Riches" just laughs, starting to ask why she would ask that before she yelps her injury. She says that she just likes the feel of the soft ground there, and tells them they should leave. She tries to run away while rubbing her injury. Hui Shi, utterly flabbergasted by what occurred, asks for some clarification. Zhuang Zi just says he saw a nice girl who helped them deal with the Mecha Nian Beast. Hui Shi just says he is jealous of the way Zhuang Zi views things sometimes. Lan Caihe calls out to the two of them, and Hui Shi asks if they are part of the Sages of Justice, while referring to Lan Caihe as a "kid". Lan Caihe, taking offense, tells them that they are Lan Caihe of the Eight Immortals. He Xiangu introduces herself, and then Zhuang Zi and Hui Shi do the same. He Xiangu apologizes for not realizing it was Zhuang Zi, and Lan Caihe refers to the duel with Nan Hua. Hui Shi just remarks that it seems like all the Sages of Justice have heard of Zhuang Zi's duel by now. Zhuang Zi clarifies that he didn't actually fight Nan Hua, they just had "policy disagreements". Fire Mouse then arrives and tells He Xiangu and Lan Caihe about the situation. He Xiangu remarks that that would explain the odd atmosphere, while Lan Caihe ponders how Mecha Nian Beast managed to escape from being sealed within the Bit Treasury. Fire Mouse just says he has no idea, and Lan Caihe also ponders who "that weirdo" was. He Xiangu tells Lan Caihe that she thinks they need to look into this more, and tells them to send a report to Lü Dongbin. She then says that they need to find the manager of the garden, Peach Blossom. She says that they will handle the Nian Beasts while the others look for Peach Blossom, and asks Zhuang Zi and Hui Shi to watch over Fire Mouse. Zhuang Zi agrees to do so, and He Xiangu hands him a potion to help restore the trees. The two say goodbye and then leave. Fire Mouse asks what they should do, and Zhuang Zi says they should listen to what He Xiangu said and look around the garden. Hui Shi says that Fire Mouse should guide them through, and Fire Mouse tells them to follow him. The story is then continued in The Blooming Flower Case File -Wealth-. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the New Years version of He Xiangu and Lan Caihe. Bi Gan will also activate special dialogue when brought. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * '''Peach Garden: '''The Peach Flower Garden, a branch of West Queen's peach orchard, was built for those who are unable to visit Kunlun Mountain. Trivia * Despite Mecha Nian Beast originally being an Ultimate Wizard and normal Nian Beast being a Wizard, in this event Mecha Nian Beast is the least powerful one as the boss of the Legend quest while Nian Beast is in the Ultimate quest. In the raid quest, however, Mecha Nian Beast is back to being a more powerful enemy than Nian Beast.